


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Kirkwall

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompt on Tumblr:<br/>Imagine that Person A is the star of a play and person B is stage crew. Due to a miscommunication Person B is the only person available to help Person A quickly change into their next outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Kirkwall

“Are you kidding me?” Varric shouted into his headset, his hands whipping around in distress. "Well, obviously someone has to do it! Andraste’s ass, yes, I know how intricate Blonde’s costume is! I wrote this damn play!“

"Problems, dwarf?” Fenris asked, flipping back pages on his clipboard.

“Oh, not at all!” Varric spewed. “It’s only opening night, and someone told my costume designer to go for a coffee run before the most important scene of the show, leaving no one to get my star actor ready, and this will probably make me the laughing stock of the Kirkwall Play-Writers Guild." The dwarf pulled a silver flask from his coat and took a long drink. "No big deal or anything.”

“So I heard.” A trio of stage hands approached Fenris with set pieces and the elf waved them down the corridor. “Good luck with that.”

Varric caught the elf by the elbow as he started to walk away. “Hold on, Broody. Maybe you can do it.”

Fenris scowled and ripped his arm away. “I have important things to attend to, Varric! You hired me as your stage manager, not to help dress your prissy actors! Go ask someone else.”

“Come on, Broody. Don’t make me beg. Everyone else is busy with other things. You’re all I got at the moment.”

“No.” Fenris replied in a flat tone as he went back to his notes.

“Well then, as your boss,” Varric grabbed the clipboard out of the elf’s hands, ignoring the evil glare he was receiving. “I’m telling you to go help out Blondie so I don’t come out of this looking like a giant nug’s ass! ”

A frustrated growl escaped Fenris’s lips. “Fine. I will see to it. But if your precious star actor starts fussing with me then comes out missing a limb, do not blame me.”

“I’ll do a quick rewrite.” Varric said with a smug smile. “Adds to the drama. The audience will eat it up." 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

”I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals!“ 

Anders lowered his hand and sneered at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. "Maker, that sounded terrible!” He picked up a make-up sponge and dabbed at his chin.“It needs to be more dignified, more…angry.”

The door to his dressing room opened suddenly and slammed against the wall, causing Anders to jump and drop the sponge. 

“A simple knock would have sufficed!” He leaned over, picking up the sponge from the floor then tossing in the waste basket beside the vanity. “And it’s about time someone came to help me! This bloody costume has so many buckles and zippers! I honestly don’t know what Varric was thinking-” He looked into the mirror and met a pair of burning green eyes. “Oh, it’s…you.”

Fenris stared back only for a moment, taking in the way the soft lighting reflected on the actors’ bare back, then turned away. “I-the costumer is missing. Varric sent me to…help you.”

Anders rubbed at his eyes, then spun around on his stool to face the elf. “All right. Fine. It’s over there, on the rack.”

The elf nodded, still keeping his gaze lowered as he helped Anders into his costume. There was an unnerving, almost suffocating silence that hung in the air, only interrupted by the occasional soft breath that lingered a bit too long. Fenris moved quickly, trying to focus on the tasks he had scrawled on his clipboard instead of the way the folds of cloth were molding to Anders’s thin but muscular frame, or how the actor's long fingers would brush the glowing strands of blonde hair behind his ears. 

When the last zipper had been taken care of, Anders turned around, letting the elf fix the collar and feathery pauldrons of the costume’s coat. He knew Fenris was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. It had been almost three weeks since the long, sensual night they had spent together. It had seemed like the perfect ending after months of intense arguments and heaving flirting at rehearsals, but the elf had snuck out of the apartment during the early morning hours while Anders had slept, and while they had still seen each other every day since then, Fenris had given Anders no explanation for leaving. After nervously picking at a loose string on the sleeve of his coat, the actor decided it was finally time to confront the issue. 

“Why did you leave?”

Fenris stopped, his hands frozen on the clasps on Anders’s coat, and he slowly dragged his eyes up to meet the actor’s warm hazel gaze. He tried to form words, but could only let out a hitched breath.

“I suppose you had your reasons,” Anders shrugged, looking back down at the loose string. “And it’s probably none of my business. I just thought-” He sighed, one again locking eyes with Fenris. “It meant a lot to me, and I thought that you felt the same. Maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part.”

Fenris stayed quiet, continuing to stare intensely. Anders couldn’t tell if it was a bad sign that the elf wasn’t speaking, but he pressed on, pouring his heart out onto the floor beneath them.

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, which Maker help me, I don’t even understand why I do. I only met you six months ago when Varric started this whole play, and we’ve been at each other’s throats every day since, but there was just…something about you. Something that I’m falling madly in love with.” He reached up and touched the ends of Fenris’s white bangs, softly brushing them aside. “I may be a fool for saying all of this, but better to be a fool than never having the chance to tell you.”

Another hitched breath fell from the elf, and before Anders could say anymore, his face was pulled down and his lips were overtaken, parting widely as a warm tongue met his own. Fenris squeezed his eyes tightly and pressed harder at Anders’s mouth, savoring the low moans that erupted in the blonde’s throat. Fenris pushed Anders back against the vanity, forcing him to sit down and the actor complied by wrapping his legs around the elf, their hands busy pulling at hair and clawing at fabrics. 

“How much time do we have before curtain?” Anders asked, panting heavily as Fenris nipped eagerly at his neck.

“Five minutes.” The elf replied into his skin, not even bothering to check his watch as he started to pull at the zipper on the pants of the costume. "We have time.“

"What?” Anders laughed. “It’ll take you that long to get me out of this ridiculous thing! Varric will not be happy if I’m late.”

“Who said I was taking all of it off?” Fenris leaned closer to Anders as his hands slid into the back of the actor’s pants, reclaiming his mouth once again. “I enjoy the feathers.”


End file.
